The Legend of the Fairy Sailors
by Krystallina Unicorna
Summary: In the future of Crystal Tokyo an ancient evil rises while Luna and Artemis begin a quest to find the only group of sailors that can stop it, but will the two cats be able to find them in time?
1. A Legend Remembered

A/N: I don't own sailor moon, but the fairies and the legends surrounding them are mine. I hope you enjoy this story, I am sure having fun writing it!  
  
The Legend of the Fairy Sailors  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I think we lost them." Artemis said as he and Luna had just escaped the siege on the palace of Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity, King Darien, and the ten year old Princess Rini had been taken captive after the fall of the four warriors that protected them.  
  
"What can we do, Artemis? The others are fighting for their lives and we won't be able to reach the Outer Sailors in time." Luna had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. If only there was a way we could find a power strong enough to beat this ancient evil." An ancient power had risen and came once more to conquer the Earth. The Ruler of Chaos had been imprisoned deep within the Earth since the beginning of time, but now he broke free and has vowed to finish what he had started. As Artemis spoke Luna tried to remember how Chaos was defeated before.  
  
"In the legend about the Fall of Chaos there had to have been something that defeated him. I believe it was a group of fairies, or was it angels maybe?" Luna was trying to remember what it was that sealed Chaos in the Earth. The last time they had heard it was back during the Silver Millennium 2000 years ago when they lived in the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"I can't quite remember either. Perhaps we should go talk to Pluto and see if she remembers." Pluto knew everything that happened in the past, present, and future as she was the guardian of the Gates of Times. They were out of any other ideas so Luna agreed. The only way they knew how to get a hold of her quickly was to time travel.  
  
"Go get the Time Key Artemis and I'll get the Silver Crystal." Luna was barking orders at him.  
  
"Why the Silver Crystal?" Artemis was slightly puzzled.  
  
"So Chaos doesn't manage to get his hands on it and make things even worse." Luna dashed off to find the Silver Crystal.  
  
"Oh right." Artemis said to himself as he snuck up to the queen's bedroom and hopped up on her vanity where her jewelry box lay. He opened the top of it and there on a golden chain was a little gold key with a pink crystal in the handle of it. It was the Time Key. Artemis took it and met Luna outside the vault where the Silver Crystal was kept. "Come on, let's go." She said and the two made their way out of the palace. They managed to make it all the way to the edge of the city without being noticed. Once outside the city they called upon the time god to take them to the gates of time. A cloud formed above them and they floated up towards it as pink light surrounded them. They found themselves in a dark tunnel with a large door up ahead of them. A dark figure was approaching them with a staff in her hands.  
  
"Who dares approach the Time Portal? Time travel is forbidden and I can not let you pass." She prepared to attack as she spoke. The two cats walked closer.  
  
"Sailor Pluto we need your help." As Luna spoke to her she lowered her staff.  
  
"Luna! Artemis! What are you doing here?" They quickly explained to her about the reawakening of Chaos. "Yes you are remembering right Luna. There was a group of ten fairies that sealed Chaos deep within the core of Earth. I fear their power is the only thing that is strong enough to stop him."  
  
"Pluto you have to tell us how to find the fairies." Artemis was dead serious.  
  
"In the legend there were thirteen fairies born at the beginning of time: ten good, and three bad. The ten good fairies, also called the white fairies, possessed the power of light, darkness, wood, thunder, water, earth, fire, ice, metal, and air, while the bad fairies, also known as the dark fairies, controlled chaos, evil, and destruction. The dark fairies had the most power individually, but the power fueled their greed. The Fairy of Chaos soon devoured the Fairies of Evil and Destruction taking their power in his attempt to control everything. The white fairies banned together and combined their power to seal Chaos within the core of the Earth. With their remaining power they created a crystal that had the power to battle him should he ever rise again. They chose a guardian to keep the crystal and watch over the Earth for all eternity." Pluto paused slightly.  
  
"I have one question." Luna was looking a little confused. "Why is the Fairy of Darkness one of the white fairies instead of one of the dark fairies?"  
  
"The Fairy of Darkness and the Fairy of Light are twins: complete opposites really. They need one another to survive. All of the fairies have their powers rooted in either light or darkness. The white fairies have their power rooted in light while the dark fairies have their power rooted in darkness, where as the Fairies of Light and Darkness being twins have their powers rooted in each other which means that one can not exist without the other. Originally the Fairy of Darkness was one of the dark fairies, but the Fairy of Light led an attack on the dark fairies. When Chaos first struck down Light, Darkness also fell. In seeing this happen the white fairies used their powers to seal Darkness to a tree long enough to use their fairy stones to cleanse her soul and since then Darkness has fought with the white fairies. Since she has the power of darkness she is also the most vulnerable to the influences of the dark fairies."  
  
"What happened to the guardian and the crystal?" Artemis was curious as always though he hadn't been paying much attention to what Pluto had just said.  
  
"The guardian was the start of the Moon Royalty, and the crystal was the Imperium Silver Crystal." Both Luna and Artemis gasped. "With the Moon Kingdom destroyed there was no longer anyone to watch over the Earth. Chaos fed on the death and destruction that followed including all the battles the Sailor Scouts fought. He finally gained enough strength to break free of the fairies' bindings and attacked the Earth with more strength than ever before. If he has already attacked the royal family of Crystal Tokyo then his next target will be the fairies themselves. They spend a lifetime on Earth once every 1000 years. They lived and died during the battle in the Silver Millennium, they lived when the Sailor Scouts were reawakened dying during the battle for the future of the Earth, and they will be alive in Crystal Tokyo." Sailor Pluto paused a second for drama.  
  
"The only thing is they will just barely have been born and they may not even all have been born yet. They will still be too young to harness and control the powers of their former fairy selves meaning that they will be useless in the fight. Your best bet is to travel back 1000 years and bring them to fight in the future. Normally this wouldn't be allowed, but the very existence of the time itself depends on it. If they aren't brought to save Crystal Tokyo everything will be destroyed." She finished talking and looked at the two cats. They knew what they must do. They were going back to the very early 21st century, right at the beginning of the millennium, to find the ten fairies that were their only hope at saving the world.  
  
"I'm sending you back to the beginning of the 21st century to when all of the fairies were at an age where they can handle the power of the elements. Good luck on your mission. I anxiously await your return." Pluto waved as the cats walked through the door into another century. None of them knew it, but one of Chaos' henchmen was following them and heard the whole thing about the fairies. He wanted to find the fairies and destroy them before Luna and Artemis could get to them. 


	2. The Fairy of Air

A/N: Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The two cats walked out of the dark tunnel as the door disappeared behind them. They were in a beautiful park with bright green plants with white paths going this way and that. The two of them headed off exploring trying to figure out where they might be. After a while they heard a scream.  
  
"An Ick Monster!" Luna shouted when she saw Chaos' henchmen. He was black shaped man made from a thick mud-like goop. He was holding a young girl by the neck and was absorbing her energy. Artemis looked to his left and saw a girl on rollerblades skating towards them. She kicked the Ick Monster in its stomach and continued to skate around him in a circle.  
  
"How 'bout you come see if you can catch someone as fast as the wind." She said to him as she skated off. He dropped the girl he was holding and went after the one on rollerblades.  
  
"We'd better go after her. She doesn't know what she's dealing with." Luna said to Artemis, who nodded in agreement. As they got closer they saw the monster's arm extending and stretching hundreds of times its original length to catch the girl by her neck. Her body flew forward at the sudden jolt and for a minute she looked like a rag doll flapping in the breeze. He pulled her back to him and when he tried to absorb her energy a pink v shaped symbol appeared on her forehead. The Silver Crystal appeared in front of Luna and started glowing. A pen appeared in front of the girl and it sent a shock through the monster who released his grip. She fell to the ground. She noticed the pen lying next to her on the ground and she picked it up.  
  
"Luna do you think that she could be one of the fairies?" Artemis was whispering. The girl was inspecting the pen. It was a dark pink color with a pink jewel on top. The word "Air" was written on the side of it. It reminded Luna of the Disguise Pen she had given Serena when she first became Sailor Moon.  
  
"Air" She was reading the pen. 'I sense a strange power from this pen' she thought to herself though she hadn't realized at the time she had said power in a whisper. As soon as she finished saying power she realized what she said as wind rushed around her and small pink and white colored balls hit her. When the wind stopped she was wearing a new uniform. The girl had dark brown, almost black hair that was short and cut like a boy's hair would be, and her eyes were an emerald green color. She wore a dark pink sleeveless dress with a mini skirt. There was puffy white fabric on around the shoulders and at the top of the skirt. She had a white bow on her chest with a pink broach clipped on it that matched her dress, and another white bow on her back. There was also white trim at the bottom of her skirt. She had on pink high heels that matched her dress and her gloves were pink with white trim at the elbow, like the trim on her skirt. She also had a pink choker around her neck and she wore a v shaped tiara on her forehead that had a pink stone in it.  
  
"The Fairy of Air?" Luna whispered not deliberately of course, but still half in shock.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" The monster had asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Wind, guardian of air." She heard herself say, though quite unsure of where the words came from. Was she really Sailor Wind? Luna ran over to the girl.  
  
"Call upon the winds to aid you in battle." Luna shouted to Sailor Wind.  
  
"Battle? Wait a minute. What the heck is going on here?" Sailor Wind was really confused. She looked down at Luna. "Wait a minute. You're a cat! You aren't supposed to be able to talk!"  
  
"There's no time to explain now. Attack that thing before he attacks you!" Sailor Wind had never heard of talking cats before, but she knew the cat was right. She had to get rid of that monster.  
  
"I call upon the power of the winds to help me. Tornado Winds" She stood with her feet together and her arms straight out as she began to spin. She was spinning so fast that she was just a blur of colors when she suddenly stopped her legs were apart and she was pushing the winds out with her hands. A tornado hit the Ick Monster and it shrank away in anguish disappearing into the ground. Sailor Wind was in shock that she was able to control the wind like that. "Ok I got rid of that thing, now it's time you do some explaining." Sailor Wind was walking over to the cats as she spoke.  
  
"Perhaps we should go somewhere else to talk." Luna said as she noticed that people were starting to stare at them. They began running toward an area of dense trees figuring that they would have the privacy they needed there. Sailor Wind was wondering about how to get rid of the uniform when she fell flat on her face as she changed back into the outfit she wore before. Her rollerblades had reappeared on her feet and went out from underneath her.  
  
"Ouch" She said as she started getting up.  
  
"Sailor Wind, are you alright?" Artemis was running over to her and sat down when he saw that she was ok.  
  
"My name is not Sailor Wind!" The girl sounded annoyed as she sat back against one of the trees. "What do you want with me? I'm not some sort of warrior. I'm just a normal girl!"  
  
"Please we have come to ask your help." Luna was looking at her with sad eyes as she walked over to the girl, sat down, and began explaining why they were here. "We came here from the future. Our queen has fallen to an ancient evil that can only be conquered by the ten fairy warriors that sealed him up before. You were one of the fairies in a past lifetime and we need your help to prevent the destruction of the world."  
  
"Isn't there someone else that can save the world?" She asked as she turned her head away and put her hand up holding her forehead like she had a headache.  
  
"But you're the only one that can wield the power of air." Artemis told her. Somehow she knew truth resounded in his words. She looked down at the pink pen that was still in her hand. After all she had felt like she had to fight that monster and save the girl that it was terrorizing.  
  
"So where are the rest of the fairies?" She caught both Luna and Artemis off guard with the question.  
  
"Well.....um" Artemis' words were trailing off.  
  
"To tell the truth we just arrived in this place." Luna said a little sheepishly.  
  
"Can't you find them and they can fight without me?" She knew she was being selfish. She could feel that the cats were telling her the truth and that she must fight, but the thought of it terrified her. No one would know how large the battle was going to be. All she could tell was that she wasn't sure if she was ready to risk her life just yet.  
  
"Please help us. We can't win without the power of air." Luna was pleading with her. "But I suppose we can't force you to fight." She realized this was a lot to ask of her. It was her destiny, but they were asking her to fight for another time and place, for a lifetime and a world other than the one she knew.  
  
"I can't make any promises that I will stick around for the end," She wanted to help, but it still terrified her more than anything else in her life. "But I will agree to help you for now; at least until you can find some of the other fairies."  
  
"Thank you, Sailor Wind." Both Luna and Artemis spoke at the same time, but not in unison. Luna looked like she was ready to cry.  
  
"By the way, my name is Isaura Smith, please just call me Isaura. I'd rather you call me that than Sailor Wind."  
  
"Sorry." Artemis said through laughter. "We didn't know what else to call you. My name is Artemis."  
  
"And I am Luna."  
  
"Ok, Artemis...Luna, where do we go from here?" Isaura was curious as to who the other fairies were. 


	3. Earth Water and Fire

A/N: Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ok, Artemis...Luna, where do we go from here?" Isaura was curious as to who the other fairies were.  
  
"Find the other fairies I guess." Artemis didn't sound too sure.  
  
"We were hoping that you might have some ideas of how to find them." Luna sounded unsure.  
  
"Ok so why don't you tell me a little more about these fairies and their powers?" Isaura wasn't sure that she had any idea of where to find fairies.  
  
"There are ten that we need to find..." Artemis was beginning to answer her when Luna cut him off.  
  
"You are the guardian of air, and we still need to find the guardians of water, earth, ice, thunder, wood, metal, fire, light, and darkness. When the powers of the ten elements is combined it creates a force strong enough to defeat chaos, or at least it did before." Luna finished explaining.  
  
"If I am the guardian of air, and I have always felt connected to the air then maybe the other fairies have always felt connected to their elements too. We could try looking near the different elements to find them." She was trying to be helpful, but felt like she was as clueless as they were. Isaura thought of the lake nearby and wondered if on of the fairies would be there. "There's a lake near here if you want to look around there."  
  
"That would at least be a place to start I guess." Luna stood up and looked like she was ready to go. Isaura stood up carefully so she wouldn't fall again. Once she was up she picked up the two cats and skated over to the lake. She saw a friend of hers there sitting by the lake.  
  
"Dalila!" She waved and skated over to her friend. Luna and Artemis jumped down from the Isaura's shoulder. Isaura felt guilty. She was on her way to meet her friend when she ran into the Ick Monster and then had been distracted by finding out she was a fairy. Dalila had been sitting at the very edge of the lake with her bare feet in the water. Her long purple hair was pulled back into a ponytail with about half of it piled in the grass behind her. She got up, picked up her sandals, and walked over to Isaura.  
  
"It's about time you got here. Oh, who are your little friends?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Their names are Luna and Artemis. I guess you could say they sort of found me." Isaura just finished speaking when the glowing Silver Crystal appeared in front of Luna. A blue pen appeared in front of Dalila that had the word water written on the side as two entwined blue circles, one above the other, appeared on her forehead to form the sign of water.  
  
"What an unusual, but beautiful stick this is." Dalila said as she reached out and took the stick. Isaura, Luna, and Artemis were in so much shock that they almost didn't realize what was going on at first.  
  
"You're a fairy too?" Isaura asked while trying to keep her eyes from popping out of their sockets.  
  
"A what?" Dalila didn't think she was a fairy. She looked down at the pen that she held in her hand. She could feel a connection to it similar to the one she felt to water. All of her life she has loved the water. She felt more at home whenever she was out for a swim.  
  
"She has to be. The Silver Crystal gave her a pen just as it gave you yours, Isaura." Luna was starting to make sense of everything.  
  
"Did.....that......cat.....just......talk?" Dalila's mouth was hanging open in shock.  
  
"I just hope the Ick Monster isn't here, ready to attack us." Artemis was looking around just to make sure.  
  
"The other one talks too." Dalila sat down where she stood trying to take everything in.  
  
"Now that I think about it I remember Queen Serenity telling us about the bond between Fire, Earth, Air, and Water. Those four fairies were really close to each other and when they combined their power they could create a power almost as strong as the combined powers of Light and Darkness. So it makes sense that the Fairy of Water would be a good friend of yours, Isaura." Luna was explaining to the other three. She then added in a whisper that no one caught. "I also believe that the fairies of ice and water were sisters as well." The Ick Monster appeared out of the ground and took Dalila by the neck so suddenly that she dropped her pen. The monster lifted her straight up till she hung from his hand with her feet dangling almost a foot off of the ground. Dalila was paralyzed by fear. She began to scream as the monster started draining her energy.  
  
"Air Power" Isaura shouted as she took out her transformation pen. Her uniform appeared just as it had before. "Put her down now you slime bucket!" Sailor Wind was getting ready to attack. "Tornado Winds" Her attack hit the monster and he dropped Dalila.  
  
"Ouch!" She yelled after she hit the ground with a thud. Dalila had landed directly on her pen and was rubbing her bottom as she pulled the pen out from underneath her.  
  
"Dalila hurry up and say "water power". I could use a little help over here." Sailor Wind was fighting the monster in hand to hand combat backing up on an occasion to hit him with her tornado winds.  
  
"Say what? Water Power?" She had just finished asking the question when water crashed up around all sides of her at once. The water dripped away to reveal a blue and white uniform like the one that Sailor Wind wore. Her blue eyes matched her uniform perfectly. "What the heck is going on here?" She asked while looking down.  
  
"Sailor Wind!" Luna sounded panicked as the Ick Monster hit Sailor Wind directly in her stomach. She fell to her knees while clutching the spot where the monster hit her. Luna turned to Dalila. "Come on Sailor Wind needs your help." Dalila looked on and wished that she could help her friend. She slowly began to stand up and then turned to the monster. She hated conflict, but she needed to help Isaura.  
  
"Leave her alone." She wasn't entirely sure what she could do.  
  
"Who are you?" The monster growled out.  
  
'I am not sure.' She thought to herself as she felt words come to her lips suddenly. "I am Sailor Aqua, the guardian of water." 'Am I really Sailor Aqua?' She wondered and then realized that somewhere deep inside she knew that from the moment that she saw Isaura transform into Sailor Wind. She could feel power rising up inside of her. "I call on the power of water to help me. Aqua Spray" She held her hands out in front of her as if she was receiving something and a spray of water flew out of her hands hitting the monster. Just then two girls ran up to see what was going on.  
  
"Isaura? Dalila? Is that you? What is going on here?" The girl with light green hair was asking them. Her brown eyes were wide with fright. The Silver Crystal appeared once more and began glowing. Pens appeared in front the two girls that arrived. A green one with the word earth written on it appeared in front of the girl with light green hair along with the sign of earth, a large green M on her forehead, and a red pen with the word fire appeared in front of the other girl. A red triangle appeared on her forehead among the blond curls that outlined her face to show the sign of fire.  
  
"Hurry girls and transform yourselves. Shout the element written on those sticks followed by the word power." Luna ran up to the two girls.  
  
"That cat just talked!" The blonde haired girl was pointing straight at Luna.  
  
"Hurry up because we need your help." Sailor Wind was yelling at them.  
  
"Please, Candice..." Sailor Aqua looked at the blond first and then at the one with green hair. "...Avani, we can't do this alone." She slowed just long enough for the monster to hit her directly in her stomach. She yelled in pain as the force of the blow caused her to step backwards and fall to her knees.  
  
"Dalila! Ok here goes nothing; Earth Power" Avani held up the green stick and the ground moved under her feet, coming up around her. The case of dirt and stone exploded to reveal a green and white uniform that was similar to the ones worn by Sailor Wind and Sailor Aqua, only in a color that matched her hair.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to like this. Fire Power" Candice winced as she saw fire appearing around her and closing in on her. There was a brilliant flash of light in which the fire disappeared and when she opened her eyes she wore a red uniform that matched the one that the others wore. The red of her uniform brought out the pale blue of her eyes.  
  
"Who are the two of you now?" The Ick Monster turned to the two of them and spoke in a dry raspy voice. Sailor Wind and Sailor Aqua attacked as one while he was distracted with the two new sailors.  
  
"Tornado Winds"  
  
"Aqua Spray" The two attacks hit him with tremendous strength and he flew backwards a few feet. The monster regained his ground and attacked each girl with great speed. They barely managed to get out of the way fast enough. Candice began speaking before she even knew what she was saying.  
  
"Stop right there you evil creature. I am the guardian of fire, Sailor Pyro. How dare you attack my friends." She looked a little unsure when she finished speaking like she wasn't exactly sure if she had really said that. She felt her attack rising within her. "Pyro Inferno" She held her fists up in front of her almost like she was praying and a ring of fire went out from her in all directions. It knocked the Ick Monster over but didn't touch the others.  
  
"You've met my friend the guardian of fire, now it's time I take over. I am Sailor Stone, the guardian of earth. Stone Shaker" Her left fist began to glow with a bright green light as she jumped up. When she came down she landed in a split, punching the ground with her glowing hand. The monster fell again while he was still getting up from Sailor Pyro's attack. Seeing that he was out numbered the Ick Monster scrambled away into the bushes.  
  
"Ok someone had better explain what the heck is going on here!" Sailor Pyro was screaming at the others trying to make some sense of what was going on. "And how are we supposed to get out of these stupid uniforms?"  
  
"Think about the clothes you were wearing before, or at least that's what I was doing when I transformed back the last time." She changed back into her skating outfit and watched as the other three changed back a few moments later. "We'd better go somewhere else to talk about this." Isaura was noticing that people were beginning to stare at them.  
  
"We can go over to my house. My parents won't be home for a few hours, and my sister thinks I am weird so she usually keeps her distance." Dalila was trying to help. She didn't understand what was going on any better than Avani and Candice did. She slipped her sandals back on and started leading the others towards her house. Luna jumped up on her shoulder as Artemis leaped up on Isaura's. 


	4. All but Two, Now What?

A/N: Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dalila led the others down the street a few blocks and around the corner before she turned up the driveway of her house. They went through the front door and up the flight of stairs that was right inside. Dalila headed for the door at the right end of the hall. "Sorry it's a mess. I haven't cleaned in a while." As she led them into the room she revealed a typical teenager's bedroom, posters covering the walls and clothes strewn across an unkept room. She walked over and sat down on the bed. Avani went over and sat down beside her while Candice and Isaura sat on the floor facing them after closing the door of the room. The two cats jumped down and walked in between the four girls.  
  
"I guess we should explain what's going on and why we're here." Artemis was looking at Luna hoping that she would do the explaining.  
  
"Yes I think that would be best." Luna completely oblivious to the fact that Artemis was trying to weasel out of explaining started right in with the story of how they came to be in this place and time. "Everything started about 1000 years in the future. Well actually I guess you could stay it started at the beginning of time, but I'll explain that later. Artemis and I were the royal guardians of the King and Queen of our home, Crystal Tokyo. We offered our guidance and support more than any kind of protection. One day our home was attacked by a monster by the name of Chaos. He attacked the royal palace and nearly destroyed our home. After the royal family had been taken we stole the Time Key and the Imperium Silver Crystal before Chaos could get his hands on them. I was having trouble remembering the legend about how Chaos was sealed away so we used the Time Key to go talk to Sailor Pluto, the solitary warrior who guards the gates of time. She told us the legend of the thirteen fairies that were born at the beginning of time. There were originally nine good fairies, the fairies of light, metal, thunder, wood, ice, water, fire, earth, and air, and four bad, the fairies of darkness, chaos, evil, and destruction. When the fairy of light led a battle against the dark fairies she was struck down. Darkness also fell at that moment because the two are complete opposites and one can't exist without the other." Luna went on to finish explaining about the legend of the fairies and how the two of them found themselves here. "We had just arrived here when we realized an Ick Monster, one of Chaos' henchmen, had followed us back. That was right when we met you Isaura." Luna looked over at her as there was a loud pounding on the room's door. Dalila's younger sister burst into the room.  
  
"What do you want brat?" Dalila made it obvious in her tone that she didn't want her sister in her room, especially right now.  
  
"My name is Kisha, not brat! Besides I heard voices. I have some friends over so keep yourself and your freak friends out of our way!" Kisha burst into the room. She looked like a smaller version of Dalila except that she had brown eyes instead of blue and her hair was a lighter shade of purple. She no sooner finished talking when the Silver Crystal was glowing again. An aqua colored pen with the word ice written on it appeared in Kisha's hand as three aqua colored interlocking circles appeared on her forehead. "What the heck is this thing?"  
  
"She's a fairy?" Dalila's eyes were practically bulging out of her head as she fell off the side of her bed.  
  
"Hey girls get up here and check this thing out!" Kisha was yelling to her friends.  
  
"No don't!" Isaura was yelling because she knew this was the sort of thing that you needed to keep hidden as well as possible, but it was too late. Three more girls appeared in the doorway of the room. The first one to appear had short magenta colored hair and deep indigo colored eyes. The second had a boy cut that was light brown in color and had ice blue eyes while the third had ankle length dark blond hair with garnet colored eyes.  
  
"What is it and where'd it come from?" They were all asking simultaneously as Kisha showed them the pen. The symbol of ice disappeared from her forehead before any of the three could see it. The four younger girls piled into the room waiting for an explanation as the Silver Crystal appeared floating in midair. It began to glow as their four jaws dropped at the sight. Three more pens appeared in front of Kisha's friends. They had the fairy symbols appearing on their foreheads. The girl with magenta hair had three silvery "x" shaped marks in a triangle formation representing metal, the girl with the short light brown hair had two orange triangles with one common side on her forehead as the symbol of thunder, while the girl with the long blond hair had a brown stick figure tree symbol appeared on her forehead that everyone could guess represented wood.  
  
"I guess you four better get in here so we can get you caught up on what's going on." Isaura was the only one who wasn't too shocked to speak. Luna was beaming while Artemis' mouth was hanging open. The two of them had been there a matter of hours and had managed to find eight of the fairies already. The four girls piled into the room and sat down amongst the others. Luna shocked Kisha and her friends when she went to introduce the four fairies they had so far and after they regained their composure Kisha introduced her friends Oriana, Thora, and Willow respectively. While the cats caught Kisha, Oriana, Thora and Willow up to speed on what was happening Isaura got up and walked over to the window in Dalila's room.  
  
'I can't believe there are only two fairies left to find. Once they are found I will have to choose whether or not I am going to fight.' She thought to herself as she stared out the window. Her heart felt heavy. She didn't want to fight, but could somehow tell that this was her destiny. In a way she felt like she had been trying to out run it through most of her life and now it had finally caught up with her. She had no idea what would even happen after they found the final two fairies, the guardians of light and darkness. What would they all do if for some reason they weren't strong enough to win the battle? She didn't want to put the others into a situation where they might not come back. Isaura felt protective of the others, especially Kisha and her friends because they were only 14 yet while she, Avani, Dalila, and Candice were all around 17.  
  
"Isaura" She looked up as Dalila mentioned her name. "is Sailor Wind, Avani is Sailor Stone, Candice is Sailor Pyro and I am Sailor Aqua." Dalila was introducing the girls to the warriors that they had so far.  
  
"Cool" Said Oriana holding up her grey pen with the word metal on it. "I think I'll call myself Sailor Metallica since I've got the powers of metal."  
  
"I have the power over ice so I'll be..." Kisha trailed off as she thought of a name. "Sailor Glacier!" She shouted out feeling proud of herself for finding a name.  
  
"My power is thunder so I should be Sailor Lightning." Thora spoke calmly and with much confidence as her eyes twinkled brightly.  
  
"I've got the power of wood, hmm..." Willow paused to think. She liked trees and was happy to have the power of them. An idea came to her and her face lit up like a Christmas tree before she spoke. "I'm Sailor Forrest."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Candice asked almost sounding cold.  
  
"We still need to find the fairy's of Light and Darkness." Luna reminded her.  
  
"Well in that case can we please ditch this pop stand and actually get to it?" Candice spoke with a combination of frustration and sarcasm dripping from her voice. She got up and headed to the door. "Well? Are the rest of you coming or not? I mean after all we've still got two more girls to find and I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd like to keep some semblance of the life I've been dreaming about and working towards." She couldn't wait till this was all over and done with. She had a normal life that she fully intended on living and couldn't wait for this thing this.......she didn't even know what to call it that she and her friends had gotten caught up in. The eight of them started looking for the other two fairies. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening looking for htem with no luck what so ever. Most of the girls were excited about there control over their elements now that they all had their transformation pens. At one point just a bit before they stopped for dinner Dalila walked across a fairly large puddle. Yes walked across while the others stood there amazed that she could walk on water. Kisha not wanting to be shown up by her older sister tried to walk across the puddle and was happily surprised when it froze over completely and was solid enough for her to walk across. As soon as she stepped off of the ice it melted back into the puddle it had been before. Willow was next. She went to walk across and tree roots appeared in it which she used as stepping stones to get across. The same thing happened with Oriana and metal as well as with Avani and stones. Candice, Thora and Isaura however had wanted nothing to do with these childish games and just calmly walked around the puddle. Candice went so far as to roll her eyes in annoyance when a few of the others crossed it. They all decided to stop for the evening and then meet to begin once again the next morning. As they all turned to head off in their separate directions Isaura remembered that Luna and Artemis weren't from around here.  
  
"Luna, Artemis, you're both welcome to come home with me. My parents have a few cats so I doubt that they'd notice another two cats around the house." Isaura smiled as the eyes of both cats began to sparkle. 


	5. The Dark Shadow: Fairy of Darkness

A/N: Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning they all met back at Kisha and Dalila's house.  
  
"So how do we find Light and Darkness?" Thora asked as they all sat down in Dalila's room for the second time in the past twenty four hours.  
  
"Lets try splitting up. We can search the town faster that way." Willow suggested.  
  
"Alright." Isaura said. She had unofficially become the leader of the group. "Some of us are still young yet so I don't want any of you going by yourselves." She was going to continue when she was interrupted.  
  
"What do you mean, young? We're fourteen!" Kisha exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah so what? The rest of us are Seventeen!" Dalila yelled right back.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Isaura yelled at the both of them. "I'm just trying to do what is best for the entire group. We have to work together on this!"  
  
"We're sorry." Both Dalila and Kisha mumbled at the same time.  
  
"If you want, I could go search the area of the city over by the park. I spend a lot of time there and know it well." Willow offered, she was just trying to be helpful.  
  
"Thank you that would be good. Avani would you please go and help her search the northern side of town?" Avani and Willow left with a quick nod after Isaura was done talking.  
  
"I'm from the west side of town so I can go search there." Thora said as Isaura started to calm down.  
  
"Yes thank you. Dalila would you be willing to go with her?" Dalila nodded as she got up to leave with Thora.  
  
"Orianna, Candice, if you two will search the south side of town then Kisha and I can search east." Isaura finished speaking and the other three nodded as they left the house as well. A few hours later they got a call from Willow and Avani. Earlier that day the girls had figured out that if they spoke into the jewel on top of their transformation pens that it works just like a two way radio.  
  
"Girls we've got trouble here at the corner of Kutztown and 5th streets, by the alley. The ick monster is back and he's got a friend with him now." Thora huffed into her pen so the others could hear. "Transform yourselves girls!" Luna shouted into Isaura's pen. She and Artemis were forgotten by the girls again so Isaura offered for them to go with her and Kisha. The two girls now held their pens high in the air.  
  
"Air Power"  
  
"Ice Power" Kisha was encased in ice which after a second broke away from her. She was now wearing a sailor suit similar to Isaura's, only hers was aqua instead of pink. They ran west to where Thora and Dalila were. They were also the last ones to arrive.  
  
"And just who are all of you now?" Growled the Ick Monster when he saw the eight of them.  
  
"I am Sailor Wind, guardian of air." Isaura started things off.  
  
"I am Sailor Aqua, guardian of water." Dalila was next followed by Avani and Candice.  
  
"I am Sailor Stone, guardian of earth."  
  
"I am Sailor Pyro, guardian of fire." Both Kisha and Thora stepped up next.  
  
"I am Sailor Glacier, guardian of ice." Kisha stood there in her aqua uniform with Thora in her orange one standing next to her.  
  
"I am Sailor Lightning, guardian of thunder."  
  
"I am Sailor Metallica, guardian of metal." Oriana stepped forward in her grey sailor suit along with Willow in her brown one.  
  
"I am Sailor Forrest, guardian of wood."  
  
"Oh how nice that you fairies have found each other so quickly. It's a shame I have to kill you now, oh wait I won't be the one killing you. I'd like to introduce you to your killer, The Dark Shadow." The Ick Monster turned towards someone that none of the sailors had noticed before. A girl walked out of her shadow covered hiding place so the others could see her. She had short black hair and dark grey, almost black eyes. A big black X glowed on her forehead while she wore a black body suit that resembled that of a ninja. "Dark Shadow attack them." The girl walked forward ready to attack.  
  
"Dark Destruction" She sent a shadow flying at the Fairy Sailors. The girls managed to move out of the way in time, but when they looked back at where they were standing just a moment before, there was now a crater in the street.  
  
"That's the Fairy of Darkness, it's got to be." Luna shouted at them. "The Ick Monster must have turned her evil."  
  
"So what do we do now Luna?" Sailor Stone asked as she and the others dodged attack after attack from the Dark Shadow.  
  
"Yeah I mean if she's the Fairy of Darkness we can't risk attacking her." Sailor Metallica said.  
  
"Try using the Imperium Silver Crystal." Luna said as she threw the crystal to Sailor Forrest who happened to be the one that was the closest to her.  
  
"I got it!" Sailor Forrest yelled while the other seven girls gathered around her.  
  
"Turn her good again!" All eight of them shouted after they each put their hands in the middle at the same time all around the crystal. The Imperium Crystal began to glow and sent a golden light streaming around the Dark Shadow, but nothing was happening.  
  
"It's not working." Sailor Pyro growled as sadness washed over her. She was too young to die.  
  
"We need the power of light. I don't think we can do this with out it." Sailor Wind said as she looked back at Luna and Artemis for help. Unknown to any of them, but a girl heard shouting and came to look at what was going on. The girl had black hair and silvery grey eyes. She saw eight girls in strange outfits battling with magic against a creature that looked like it was made from ink, and a girl with black hair wearing a black jump suit type thing. 


	6. Fairy of Light: The Team is Whole

A/N: Ok I'm starting to get writer's block on this story so it may be a while before i update again. Though for now enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"We need the power of light. I don't think we can do this with out it." Sailor Wind said as she looked back at Luna and Artemis for help. Unknown to any of them, but a girl heard shouting and came to look at what was going on. The girl had black hair and silvery grey eyes. She saw eight girls in strange outfits battling with magic against a creature that looked like it was made from ink, and a girl with black hair wearing a black jump suit type thing.  
  
"Dark Destruction" Dark Shadow sent an attack at the group of sailors causing them to scatter. The girl kept watch from her perch behind the trash can.  
  
'I wish I could help them, but I don't know how.' The girl thought as she watched the battle. 'What am I thinking?' She wondered as the crystal that was in Sailor Wind's hands began to pulse with a bright white light.  
  
"What the...?" Sailor Wind didn't know what was happening. She looked back when she heard garbage cans falling over. There amongst the toppled cans was a girl that looked a lot like Dark Shadow, same short black hair and facial features. The only differences were her eyes, which were more of a silvery grey than a dark grey, and instead of a black X on her forehead there was a white ring. The girl was sitting on the floor crawling backwards like a crab away from an object that was glowing white. Sailor Wind's eyes widened as she realized what it was. It was the Pen of Light and then that means that the girl over there, that girl, was the Fairy of Light.  
  
"Look out!" Sailor Glacier yelled as she dove pushing Sailor Wind out of the way of an attack. Sailor Wind came crashing back down to reality.  
  
"Keep Dark Shadow busy. I have something I have to take care of." Sailor Wind jumped out of the way and ran over to where the girl was. "Don't be afraid of it. It belongs to you."  
  
"Who are you and what's going on here?" The girl asked with her face full of fright.  
  
"I'm a friend. My name is Sailor Wind. So what's your name?" She grabbed the pen of light and held it out towards the girl.  
  
"My....well my name is.....I'm Elana." The girl stammered out as she took the pen from Sailor wind.  
  
"My friends and I are in a bit of a tight spot here. Do you think you could help us out?" Sailor Wind was silently praying that Elana wouldn't run away.  
  
"What is that thing? What does it have to do with me?" Terror flashed in Elana's eyes as she tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
"This is your transformation wand. You are the guardian of light."  
  
"The guardian of light.....me?" Elana almost felt like laughing and she probably would have except that she was all but scared stiff.  
  
"Take this and say Light Power if you don't believe me. If nothing happens then you're not the guardian of light after all and I'll admit I'm wrong." Sailor Wind held the pen closer and Elana took it reluctantly.  
  
"Light Power" No sooner had Elana uttered the words when she was surrounded in an intensely bright white light. When the light disappeared she was left in a white uniform like the others wore, only hers was trimmed in black instead of white. Her hair had also turned a pale shade of silvery white. Elana stood there speechless.  
  
"Come on. The others need our help." Sailor Wind grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the battle. "Fairies we have to try the Silver Crystal again. It may be our only hope." Sailor Wind held up the Silver Crystal while the other girls gathered around to help. Elana, not knowing what else to do followed suit and placed her hands up by the crystal as well. The crystal's silvery light engulfed Dark Shadow and purified her. The girl left behind looked much the same, only her eyes were a lighter shade of grey, like Elana's. In fact the two girls looked like twins. The black X on her forehead still remained and a black pen with the word Darkness written on in white letters now floated in the air in front of her. She fell to her knees feeling a bit light-headed. The pen fell to the ground with a soft clank. The Ick Monster was no where to be found. He must have run off when he knew he was defeated.  
  
"So what's your name?" Sailor Forrest asked the girl as she bent down to talk to her.  
  
"Darcie." She said softly as if she was unsure about what was going on.  
  
"You're probably wondering what's going on here." Sailor Wind was about to start in with the explanation when Darcie held up a hand.  
  
"It's not necessary." Darcie picked up the pen as she spoke. "That creature fed me a lot of information when he turned me evil. Being connected to darkness I was able to get it without him realizing it. Darkness Power" Shadows swirled around her and disappeared to reveal a black sailor suit trimmed in white, completely opposite of Elana's.  
  
"So what are your names?" Sailor Aqua asked as she looked between Darcie and Elana.  
  
"I am the guardian of darkness, Sailor Shadow." Darcie spoke first and then Elana, though Elana didn't feel near as confident as Darcie did.  
  
"I am the guardian of light I guess. Um I suppose I'm called Sailor Lumina." Elana wasn't entirely sure where the name came from, but somehow knew it was her name none the less.  
  
"Oh this is so cool! We are finally a full team!" Sailor Lightning was practically jumping up and down as she spoke.  
  
"Yes and now we must get to the future to save Crystal Tokyo." Artemis said walking towards the group of girls. Once again he called upon the Chronos, the god of time asking for the passage back to the future. A dark portal opened up and he and Luna started walking towards it.  
  
"Come on girls we've got to hurry." Luna told them as the girls quickly followed, all except Sailor Wind that is.  
  
"Come on Sailor Wind. If we're going to save the future then you can't just wait around all day." Sailor Pyro was growing impatient. She desperately wanted to know what the future was going to be like.  
  
"I'm not going." Sailor Wind said as she turned away from them.  
  
"WHAT?" The rest of the Fairy Sailors shouted at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean you're not going?" Luna asked as she walked back towards Sailor Wind.  
  
"I said I'd stick around at least until you found some of the other fairies and you've found all of them now. I like my life just as it is and I don't want to go into battle to get killed all to save a time and place that I've never even heard of." She powered down as she spoke. After she finished speaking Isaura began walking away.  
  
"Isaura! Please we need your help!" Sailor Aqua begged as she ran to the edge of the group.  
  
"Isaura don't you dare walk away from us!"  
  
"Isaura get back here right now!" Sailor Stone and Sailor Pyro appeared on either side of Sailor Aqua as they spoke, but Isaura ignored all three of them disappearing amoung the buildings. All of them, including the two cats stood there and watched her disappear before Luna spoke up.  
  
"Well I suppose the rest of us should get going." 


	7. Back to the Future

Chapter 7

All of them, including the two cats stood there and watched Isuara disappear before Luna spoke up.

"Well I suppose the rest of us should get going."

The eleven of them walked through the dark fog as they headed towards the Gates of Time.

"Woah, this place is like major creepy!" Sailor Lightning stated just before a shadowy figure tried to beat them with a staff.

"Luminus Flash" Sailor Lumina reacted without thinking. She held both hands out in front of her as a ball of light appeared. Luna saw her doing this and it reminded her of the beginning of Mercury's bubble attacks. Grasping the light ball in her right hand Sailor Lumina threw it up over her head where it grew, lighting up the area. 'Where did that come from?' She wondered after she finished the attack.

"Sailor Pluto!" Luna and Artemis both yelled out when the light chased away the shadow that had previously been covering her.

"Luna! Artemis! I didn't recognize you at first. There have been so many attempts by Chaos to destroy the Gates of Time that I have to suspect everyone that approaches." Sailor Pluto turned to face the Fairy Sailors. "I am sorry if I frightened anyone. Crystal Tokyo needs your help as soon as possible." Pluto used her key shaped staff to open the gates. "Please hurry, the future of time depends on it." Sailor Shadow walked up to Pluto.

"Don't worry. We'll try and do everything in our power to beat this evil." Sailor Shadow put a gentle hand on Pluto's shoulder as she spoke. A smile graced Pluto's sad face.

"I know you will. Thank you. Thank you all." Pluto said goodbye as the girls and the cats went through the door into Crystal Tokyo. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw in front of them. What they saw looked like a wasteland. The plants were all dead for as far as they could see. Nothing was moving. There were several dead bodies lying out in the streets. The buildings were in ruins. All of them were too shocked to hardly move.

"The palace has been destroyed!" Luna's voice was full of shock as she looked to where the palace once stood. All that was left there was rubble and broken crystal shards. Everyone looked up as a figure rose up in front of them. It was a man, a man with wings. He wore black boots under black leather pants with a black leather shirt. The shirt was sleeveless and had a V neck on it. His facial features were very handsome even though his eyes were glowing red. The man's long black hair was pulled back in a long braid that went halfwaydown his back. He had an overall appearance of mystery, partially due to his large wings, similar to that of a butterfly, that were mostly black with very dark indigo in the center of the wings.

"Chaos!" Artemis yelled when he saw the man flying above them.

"The little kittens have returned I see." Chaos spoke with an evil grin on his face.

"What have you done with the Sailor Scouts?" Luna yelled up at him. Last she had heard was that Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn were going to try and keep him busy till they could get back.

"Oh you mean these weaklings?" Chaos waved his hand and three lifeless bodies appeared in the air in front of him.

"Uranus! Neptune! Saturn!" Luna yelled their names when she saw who it was. "NO!" It was a good thing that they came back when they did. Luna had already watched while Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter fell. Neo-Queen Serenity didn't last much longer before she was captured. Now Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn were gone. The only one left was Pluto, who couldn't leave the Gates of Time unguarded even to help the others.

"Ready girl? Let's fight!" Sailor Shadow called out as she and the others sprang into action. "Shadow Oblivion" A large dark orb was flung from her hands towards Chaos.

"Forrest Vines" Sailor Forrest pulled her arms up over her head and entwined her fingers as vines grew up from the ground. The vines tangled themselves around Chaos just before Sailor Shadow's attack hit him. The rest of the Fairy Sailors sent their attacks flying too.

"Glacier Freeze" Sailor Glacier pushed her closed fist straight out towards Chaos, opening it when her arm was stretched as far as it could go. When her hand opened a rush of water came flying out hitting Chaos and freezing him in place.

"Aqua Spray" Sailor Aqua held her hands out in front of her as if she was receiving something and a spray of water flew out of her hands hitting Chaos squarely in his chest.

"Luminus Flash"

"Pyro Inferno" Sailor Pyro held her fists up in front of her almost like she was praying and a ring of fire went out from her in all directions. The ring hit Chaos and he caught on fire, though it didn't seem to affect the vines holding him one bit.

"Lightning Scorcher" Sailor Lightning brought both hands behind her head grabbing at the air. When she pushed her hands forward a large orb of crackling lightning was sent flying towards Chaos. The orb exploded sending lightning all over Chaos' body.

"Metallic Blast" Sailor Metallica pulled out a solid silver sword and sliced the air in front of her from top to bottom. A blast of small blades was sent flying, embedding themselves in Chaos' flesh. Sailor Stone couldn't attack while he was in the air. Her attack only worked for those standing on the ground. All of them heard evil laughter as they watched their attacks disappear.

"You think those cheap parlor tricks can defeat me?" Chaos just floated in the air laughing for a few minutes.

"Ready Sailor Lumina?" Sailor Shadow received a nod and the two were in motion preparing their combined attack.

"Gemini Reflection" Both Sailor Lumina and Sailor Shadow stood facing each other with their hands flat and up touching the others. Without blinking, nodding or anything they both shot a hand, Sailor Lumina's left hand, and Sailor Shadow's right hand, out towards Chaos. Twin orbs of light and shadow circled around each other as they headed towards Chaos. Chaos made the two orbs disappear before they could even hit him.

"Don't you ever learn? Chaos Blast" Chaos sent a massive orb of dark energy down engulfing the nine Fairy Sailors. All of them screamed in pain as they fell to the ground.

"What?" Artemis couldn't believe that they had been there no more than a few minutes and already the Fairy Sailors had failed.

"How can this be?" Luna asked with wide eyes. If the Fairy Sailors couldn't beat Chaos then everything in the world was doomed. "Is there no more hope?"


	8. Sailor Wind's Guilty Conscious

Chapter 8

Isaura watched as the two cats and nine other girls walked through the portal and disappeared from her hiding spot around the corner of one of the buildings. She saw the portal close and couldn't help but feel guilty. Ok very guilty. It was then that she looked down at her hands and saw that she still had the Silver Crystal. She didn't know why she even walked away from the others like that. Slowly Isaura sank down to the ground. Tears began streaming down her face thinking that she just sentenced her friends to their deaths.

"I've got to do something. Wind Power!" Isaura transformed as she stood and wiped her tears away. With a new found determination shining in her eyes. "I call upon the power of the wind, give me a way to help the others." She said a little louder as she reached the place where the rest had been when they opened the portal to the future. The crystal glowed a moment which caused her to looked down as it dimmed once more. On the ground, by her feet, Sailor Wind noticed a small golden key with a pink crystal in the handle. When she picked it up the time portal opened up in front of her. Figuring that the others must have dropped the key Sailor Wind took off through the portal.

"Halt!" A voice rang out through the darkness as something that felt like a cold metal staff was placed at Sailor Wind's neck. Once more the silver crystal erupted with light illuminating the space around Sailor Wind and her attacker. The attacker was a woman not much older than her wearing an outfit like her own sailor suit. "Who dares to travel through time without my permission and why do you have the Silver Crystal?"

"I'm Sailor Wind and you have to let me through the portal to the future, otherwise my friends will probably die." Sailor Wind paused a moment and when the other figure didn't move she continued. "Please, I never asked for this life. These two cats came and awakened my powers and they brought this crystal with them." Sailor Wind held up the crystal as the other figure started backing up.

"These two cats, they weren't by any chance named Luna and Artemis?" The figure used the staff to prop herself up. Sailor Wind could see that the staff was silvery and in the shape of a key with a red crystal in the handle, very much like the one she found that brought her here.

"Yes they were. Do you know them, and by the way who are you?" Sailor Wind asked. She couldn't help being curious even though she really didn't have the time to waste.

"I am Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the gates of time. If you were summoned by Luna and Artemis then you must hurry. Your friends will need your help." Sailor Pluto moved to reveal a large set of doors that opened slowly when she waved her hand by it. "Good luck in you battle. The very existence of time depends on it."

"Thank you." Sailor Wind said as she ran through the doors.

"Gemini Reflection" Sailor Wind looked up to see both Sailor Lumina and Sailor Shadow stood facing each other with their hands flat and up touching the others. Without blinking, nodding or anything they both shot a hand, Sailor Lumina's left hand, and Sailor Shadow's right hand, out towards a man with black wings, that was floating in the air. Twin orbs of light and shadow circled around each other as they headed towards Chaos. Chaos made the two orbs disappear before they could even hit him.

"Don't you ever learn? Chaos Blast" Chaos sent a massive orb of dark energy down engulfing the nine Fairy Sailors. All of them screamed in pain as they fell to the ground. Sailor Wind's eyes widened as she heard her friends scream in pain.

"What?" Artemis couldn't believe that they had been there no more than a few minutes and already the Fairy Sailors had failed.

"How can this be?" Luna asked with wide eyes. If the Fairy Sailors couldn't beat Chaos then everything in the world was doomed. "Is there no more hope?"

"Tornado Winds" Sailor Wind sent her attack towards Chaos. It was then that the others realized that Sailor Wind was even there. The attack caught Chaos off guard and sent him flying backwards.

"Sailor Wind, you came!" Sailor Aqua said as tears of happiness began rolling down her cheeks.

"Well I couldn't let you girls have all the fun now could I?" Sailor Wind said with a wink. "Come on let's do our combined attack."

"Air Power" Sailor Wind stood with her arms up in the air as Sailor Aqua, Sailor Stone, and Sailor Pyro moved to stand with her. The four of them were standing in a circle with their backs to one another and their arms up in the air.

"Water Power" Sailor Aqua summoned her power as Sailor Wind's created a small glowing orb in her hands. Sailor Aqua quickly followed suit.

"Earth Power"

"Fire Power" As soon as Sailor Stone and Sailor Pyro had their own glowing orbs in their hands, the four orbs merged into one larger one that was moving towards Chaos a moment later. However Chaos was ready this time and dissolved the attack before it hit him. He sent another wave of dark energy that hit all ten fairies.

"NO!" Sailor Wind screamed still clutching the Silver Crystal as she heard her friends screaming around her. In a blinding flash of light the crystal came alive once more and when the light died down the fairies were gone.


	9. The Past Returns

Chapter 9

"Where are we?" Kisha asked as she noticed that the light had died down. The ten girls woke lying on the stone ground. They were no longer in their sailor uniforms, but instead wore plain velvet form fitting ball gowns in their respective colors. All around them a palace lay in ruins. Nothing but grey stone could be seen for miles around.

"Um…you guys?" Orianna began looking up at the night sky with wide eyes full of fear. "I don't think we're on Earth anymore." She pointed towards a fairly large blue-green marble hanging in the sky.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Dalila began while using both of her hands to fan herself at a comically high speed.

"So what's her problem?" Thora asked never taking her eyes off of Dalila.

"She's afraid of heights." Avani answered simply. "The better question is how did we get up here? I mean one minute we're about to be killed by Chaos and the next we wake up here, not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'm drawing a blank on that one."

"I brought you here." Stated a voice coming from behind them. Most of the girls jumped at the sound of it, but then relaxed due to the soothing tone. Dalila finally stopped and turned her attention towards the voice. All ten girls turned to see a small woman, no taller than a foot high, floating in the air. She hovered for a moment before landing softly on the ground.

"Who are you?" Candice asked as they all gathered around her. The woman had lavender hair tied up in the strangest hairstyle: two meatball shaped buns on either side of her head with pigtails streaming out of them. She was wearing a white dress and had transparent wings on either side of her.

"I am Queen Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom and this is what is left of my home." The small woman introduced herself.

"Moon Kingdom?" Kisha asked with an eyebrow raised. Her question was met with laughter from Queen Serenity.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me, or this place." She said, her eyes full of laughter.

"Then we've been here before?" Willow asked as she looked at the ruins around her and tried to remember it, but was failing miserably.

"Yes, all of you have been here, but not for a long time. The ten of you were my Imperial Guard here at the palace back during the Silver Millenium one-thousand years before you were born in your current lives on Earth." Queen Serenity was about to continue on if it weren't for an outburst from one of the girls.

"One-thousand years ago?" Candice was yelling more than asking.

"Yes, you all, being fairies and beings of great power are reborn once every one-thousand years. Now let me take you back and show you the last day of your life in my kingdom."

Flashback

"Artemis, please send in my Imperial Guard." Queen Serenity asked as she waited in the throne room of the palace on the moon. The white haired man next to her nodded and took off to complete his task while a black haired woman lead in four girls wearing fancy lacy, gowns of emerald green, crimson red, ice blue, and burnt orange. The black haired woman bowed and headed off to the side of the room as Artemis came back in with ten other girls about the same age wearing plain velvet, form fitting gowns. Artemis then bowed and went over to where the woman was standing.

"Luna, so are things really getting that bad?" Artemis asked the black haired woman that was now next to him. He had been away for a while. There had been a birthday celebration on Saturn for their princess finally had come of age to receive her powers as a senshi. The queen would have gone herself except she couldn't get away because of all the problems between the Earth and the Moon recently, so she sent Artemis there in her place.

"Unfortunately yes." Luna replied as she turned her attention back to the queen. Who had turned her attention to the four girls that Luna had lead in.

"You four are the princesses and the senshi of the planets of the inner solar system. I ask you now to fulfill your duties as such and take your posts to protect this palace." As the queen spoke the four girls no longer had the happy, carefree attitudes they did when they came in, but instead became very serious. The girl in the burnt orange dress walked forward, her long blond hair hung loosely behind her as she walked.

"Your Majesty," She began with a bow. "we will accept our duties as senshi and we'll fight to protect your kingdom. Venus Power." She took out a small pen and in a flash of light the senshi of Venus stood in her place.

"Mars Power."

"Mercury Power.

"Jupiter Power." The other three girls took out similar pens and with three more flashes of light, the senshi of Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter stood before them. All four senshi took one last bow before heading out of the room. Queen Serenity watched them leave before turning towards the other ten girls. She gave them a smile that held such sorrow, and yet such hope. All ten girls bowed at the same time while they murmered "Your Majesty."

"My Imperial Guard, Beryl is on her way here this very instant. You are our best hope for defeating her if you all hurry to go out and meet her before she reaches the surface of the Moon. I beg of you to take the Silver Imerial Crystal with you." Queen Serenity spoke with pleading eyes.

"My Queen, we will go out and meet Beryl before she can reach the moon, but we will not take the crystal." A girl with silvery white hair stepped forward. Her white dress shimmered with silver as she moved. "If we fail that crystal is the last hope for protecting the solar system. Light Power."

"Darkness Power"

"Air Power."

"Water Power."

"Fire Power."

"Earth Power."

"Metal Power."

"Ice Power."

"Wood Power."

"Thunder Power." The silvery-white haired girl had taken out a white pen and the other nine girls followed suit by taking out similar pens. In a flash of light ten more senshi stood before the queen. With a bow they teleported to meet Beryl.

End Flashback


	10. The End of Chaos

Chapter 10

"I remember everything." Avani said as the other girls began nodding.

"We failed you, Queen Serenity." Isaura said not even lifting her eyes to meet the queen's.

"Whatever happened to Beryl anyway?" Kisha blurted out the question that everyone else wanted to know the answer to.

"I locked her away inside the power of the crystal and sent her to the future where my daughter, the Princess Serenity was able to defeat her." The queen explained about how Serenity and her court were reborn on earth and how they were able to defeat Beryl. "But now that the Fairy of Chaos has returned to Earth, the only hope for protecting the Galaxy is the ten of you. Please take the Silver Crystal and split it once more into the ten Fairy Stones."

"The Fairy Stones?" Dalila asked as she looked at the crystal in Isaura's hands.

"How do we split the Silver Crystal?" Isaura asked.

"The fairy stones are the source of your powers. Being the guardians of particular elements as you are, you are able to control the elements without the possesion of your stones, but to truly tap into your powers as fairies you need to have the stones with you. The Silver Crystal was made from the ten Fairy Stones so if you can all feel your power inside the crystal and can concentrate on pulling out, then the crystal should break apart into its separate elements." Queen Serenity explained never taking her eyes off of the crystal. Figuring that they had nothing to loose the ten girls decided to give it a try. All ten of them closed their eyes and concentrated on pulling their elemental powers out of the crystal. With a noise that sounded like shattering glass the crystal broke into ten pieces so suddenly that all ten girls fell backwards. When they opened their eyes they were once more in Crystal Tokyo.

"Huh?" Sailor Stone noticed they weren't on the moon anymore.

"I…is this?" Sailor Glacier was looking down at a small aqua colored stone in her hands.

"The Fairy Stones!" The rest of the fairy sailors chorused when they realized they were all holding similar stones, but the celebration was cut short when they heard menacing laughter above them.

"So the weakings have returned to play, how sweet!" Chaos appeared before them once more, laughing. "I was getting bored with these cats!" He motioned to two cats on the ground in between himself and the fairy sailors.

"Luna!" Sailor Aqua yelled as she recognized one of the cats.

"Artemis!" Sailor Wind yelled. The cats were lying very still, a little too still. "You're gonna pay for that. Come on guys let's see what these stones can do! Air Fairy Power!" Sailor Wind blinded by rage as she called upon the higher level of her fairy powers. Wings appeared on her back as her uniform changed slightly. The puffy material around the arms and skirt disappeared along with her gloves, choker, the bow on her back, and her broach was replaced with her Fairy Stone as her tiara was replaced with the symbol of her element, a pink V. "Fairy Wind Screamer!" The attack looked exactly like her old one, except that now instead of just pushing gusts of wind at Chaos, there was a ball of screaming wind headed for him. Chaos tried to deflect the attack like he had the others, only this time it barely slowed the attack. It hit him with enough force to send him flying backwards. Sailor Wind had one fist clenched in front of her and was barely aware of the change that had occurred as she spoke. "That'll teach you to mess with us!"

"S…Sailor Wind?" Sailor Aqua spoke timidly as she and the rest of them looked at Sailor Wind in wonder. It was then that Sailor Wind noted the changes in her appearance.

"Ahhhh…..I've got WINGS!" Sailor Wind yelled in shock as she realized that there was a pair of ornately decorated wings on her back resembling those of a butterfly. They were trimmed in silver, were speckled with pink dots reminding the others her transformation into Sailor Wind, and the background of the wings were a pale gold color.

"I think that is what Queen Serenity meant when she said that we needed these stones to tap into our fairy powers." Sailor Stone said as she looked between Sailor Wind and her own green colored stone. "Here goes nothing. Earth Fairy Power." Her uniform changed like Sailor Wind's did and her tiara was replaced with the symbol for earth, a large green M. Sailor Stone's wings were orange and trimmed in silver like Sailor Winds, only in the middle of them she had green shapes that looked like gems cut in various ways glittering all over her wings. "Fairy Earth Crash!" Just like with Sailor Wind, Sailor Stone's attack looked the same as she punched the earth, but this time the ground beneath Chaos's feet exploded upward engulfing him. Sailor Stone cheered as she stood. "Alright!"

"Come on everyone, let's go! Water Fairy Power!" Sailor Aqua was the next to go. Her uniform changed and her tiara was replaced with the two intertwining blue circles, the symbol of water. Her wings were a pale yellow with the same silver trimming and little marks that looked exactly like blue water marks. "Fairy Water Smash!" Sailor Aqua hit him with an attack of water that looked just like her old one only it was a concentrated ball of water instead of just a spray of water.

"How fun, you managed to get your powers a bit stronger." Chaos said sarcastically when he recovered from from the water attack. "But unfortunately for you, not strong enough! Chaos Blast!" He sent a massive energy ball flying straight at them.

"I've had about enough of you!" Sailor Pyro yelled at the top of her lungs as everyone could see the fires burning in her eyes. She was screeching to the point that it was hard to classify what came out of her mouth as words. "Fire Fairy Power!" When her uniform changed her tiara was replaced with the sign of fire, a red triangle, and her wings were a red/purple color that was trimmed in silver with a red design that looked like flames dancing across her wings. "Fairy Fire Flash!" The attack was exactly like her old one only with the exception that instead of a ring of fire that came off of her, a flame shot from her like an arrow and hit Chaos directly.

"Let's go!" Sailor Glacier said while looking at Sailor Forrest, Sailor Metallica, and Sailor Lightning. "Ice Fairy Power!" Her uniform changed as her tiara was replaced with the three aqua colored, intertwining circles which made up the symbol of ice. Her wings were bright orange, were trimmed in silver, and had an aqua colored icicle design around the edges with the symbol of ice scattered throughout the middle of the wings. The other three senshi followed suit and began to transform.

"Wood Fairy Power!" Sailor Forrest's uniform changed like the others. Dark green wings appeared on her back. They had silver trimming and in the middle was the brown twig-like tree representing the element of wood. The same character was now on her forehead in the place of her tiara.

"Metal Fairy Power!" Sailor Metallica's tiara disappeared to reveal the symbol of metal, three silvery "x" shaped marks in a triangle formation. Her blue wings held the same symbol in the middle of them and were trimmed in silver like all of the others. Her choker and gloves disappeared as her broach was replaced by the stone she held.

"Thunder Fairy Power!" Sailor Lightning's uniform changed as well. Her tiara was replaced by orange triangles with one common side to form the symbol of thunder. The same orange symbol was on her pink wings that were trimmed in silver as well.

"Alright creep, now you're gonna pay! Fairy Ice Surprise!" Sailor Glacier's closed fist came straight out towards Chaos, opening it when her arm was stretched as far as it could go. When her hand opened a rush of ice crystals came flying out, hitting Chaos and freezing him in place.

"Fairy Wood Grow!" Sailor Forrest executed her attack as she threw a seed just below the frozen Chaos. Quickly the seed sprouted and a tree began to grow, encasing Chaos up to his neck as he began to thaw out. Sailor Metallica and Sailor Lighting teamed up and sent their attacks together.

"Fairy Metal Entwine!"

"Fairy Thunder Blast!" Thin, but strong metal rods flew around Chaos from Sailor Metallica's hands and wrapped tightly around him causing some of the tree wood to break under the pressure as a massive ball of lightning headed straight for him. The metal rods helped the lighting make full contact with Chaos and soon he was lying on the ground covered in black ash, still smoldering.

"Alright we did it!" Sailor Glacier yelled when Chaos was still lying on the ground after a moment or two.

"Don't hold your breath." Chaos muttered as he began to rise. "You may have gotten lucky that time, but even with those little stones, those mere trinkets you are still going to lose! Chaos Blast!" The Fairy Sailors staggered backwards from the force of the blast.

"Come on, let's do our four element attack!" Sailor Wind said to Sailor Aqua, Sailor Pyro and Sailor Stone. Sailor Aqua, Sailor Pyro, and Sailor Stone nodded in response.

"Let's beat this creep! He's really starting to get on my nerves!" Sailor Pyro yelled as an aura of fire was nearly visible around her.

"Air Power" Sailor Wind stood with her arms up in the air as Sailor Aqua, Sailor Stone, and Sailor Pyro moved to stand with her. The four of them were standing in a circle with their backs to one another and their arms up in the air.

"Water Power" Sailor Aqua summoned her power as Sailor Wind's created a small glowing orb in her hands. Sailor Aqua quickly followed suit.

"Earth Power"

"Fire Power" The four orbs joined together in one large orb as it flattened out and began looking quite similar to a compass with Sailor Stone as North, Sailor Pyro as South, Sailor Aqua as West and Sailor Wind as East.

"Four-Point Splicer!" The compass started spinning like mad looking much like a saw blade as it began heading straight for Chaos. He was quick with his dodging and took to the air for added ease, but wasn't quite quick enough to excape the spinning blade. In the few times it circled him it left a number of rather deep cuts on his arms, legs, and shoulders with one gaping wound on his side. The attack managed to shred his wings enough that he could no longer fly.

"Alright here I go!" Sailor Shadow yelled as she held up her Fairy Stone. "Darkness Fairy Power!" The symbol of darkness shone brightly on her forehead as her tiara disappeared along with her choker, gloves, and the bow on the back of her uniform. Her fairy stone replaced her broach as wings appeared on her back trimmed in silver. They were covered in an intricate black and white design. "Fairy Darkness Obliterate!" Sailor Shadow sent an attack that looked exactly like her old one had towards Chaos, who flew backward from the impact. She turned to Sailor Lumina. "Come on and call your powers, I can't do a Gemini Attack on my own!"

"Ok." Sailor Lumina nodded still a bit unsure of herself, but held up her fairy stone anyway. "Light Fairy Power!" She could feel her uniform change and wings appear on her back. They were the same intricate black and white wings trimmed in silver that Sailor Shadow had. Sailor Lumina turned to Sailor Shadow when the transformation was finished. "Alright I'm ready for the Gemini Attack when you are."

"Then let's go!" Sailor Shadow said as she and Sailor Lumina got into position.

"Fairy Gemini Attack!" They both shouted as they executed the attack like they had before and sent it flying towards Chaos.

"No!" Chaos screamed as he put up a sheild that didn't do any good. His time was over and he was destroyed by the attack.

"Alright, we beat him!" Sailor Forrest said as she high-fived Sailor Lightning.

"So what about this place?" Sailor Metallica asked timidly as she looked around at the ruins around them. "We won, but I feel kinda bad since it cost us the destruction of this place."

"Wait, wasn't the Silver Crystal supposed to be all powerful, you know, powerful enough to say rebuild the world?" Sailor Wind asked the others as she remembered the memories that she and the others had regained from Queen Serenity on the moon.

"Hey, yeah! You're right!" Sailor Aqua said beaming and then as suddenly as the cheerfulness had come, it left once again. "But we destroyed the Silver Crystal when we got our Fairy Stones."

"Sailor Aqua, I think you're missing the point here!" Sailor Pyro said in frustration.

"Yeah I mean we originally used our Fairy Stones to create the Silver Crystal in the first place so why can't we just use them to make it again?" Sailor Stone offered and received nods from most of the others.

"I say it's at least worth a try." Sailor Wind took her Fairy Stone off of her uniform and her appearance reverted to the way it had been before she called the power of the Fairy Stone, back to the way she looked when she first became Sailor Wind. The others quickly followed suit. Sailor Wind held out her Fairy Stone as did the others as they all concentrated on the stones merging to form the Silver Crystal.

"We did it!" Sailor Glacier cried when they opened their eyes to reveal one Silver Crystal in their hands instead of 10 Fairy Stones. "Let's see if we can get this thing to rebuild this place." They all held the Silver Crystal up high and were all asking for a single wish, to rebuild Crystal Tokyo. Slowly the darkness was lifting and the city itself was being rebuild. When they were finished all of the Fairy Sailors were out of breath. Sailor Aqua, Sailor Stone, Sailor Metallica, and Sailor Glacier sat down on the grass until they were able to catch their breath.

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful!" Sailor Aqua cried when she caught a glimpse of the crystal city before them.

"You did it! I'm so proud of all of you!" Luna cried as she and Artemis ran over to the group followed by the three fallen Sailor Soldiers that they had seen when the Fairy Sailors had first arrived.

"We want to invite you to come stay at the Crystal Palace as an honor for helping us beat the Fairy of Chaos." Uranus said as she, Neptune, and Saturn all fell to one knee out of respect. Sailor Shadow who had been the one to end up holding the crystal shook her head.

"We only did what was right and now we're returning to you the Silver Crystal." Sailor Shadow spoke for the Fairy Sailors as she handed the Silver Crystal back to Luna with a smile. "Right now we only want to go home."

The End

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
